


#74 - Mirror

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [74]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Notes:Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: mirror, Sanzo.  No beta.





	#74 - Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: mirror, Sanzo. No beta.

Sanzo rummaged in the bag, trying to find something he hadn't read a dozen times. Under the newspapers, the bag was full of worn underwear and a leather case that had come open, spilling its contents. Sanzo huffed, exasperated, his burns throbbing.

A comb, a razor. He put them back into the case. A toothbrush. A mirror.

He picked it up. Half his face stared back at him. The other half was a stranger's, the skin distorted where Hakkai was still working on it, shiny pink patches and scabs.

He smirked at himself. _Not "as pretty as a girl" anymore._

 


End file.
